Carol
Carol - also known as carol0151 or dragon - is a Japanese hacker from Tokyo, who created Brutal Mario/Super Kitiku Mario. About He is a rather reclusive hacker, preferring to stay in the shadows most of the time, rather than constantly post on SMW hacking sites and 2ch's SMW hacking threads, making him quite the mystery amongst the SMW hacking scene. He seems to have some skill with programming languages, notably Assembly and Perl (the latter of which was used to make Carol's addmusic). Outside of that, he enjoys speedrunning games and contributing to Yaruo threads in 2ch's news board. Their "legacy" amongst the SMW hacking scene Due to the massive amount of custom sprites and bosses included in their romhack, in a time where things like that weren't as common in SMW hacks as they are today, Carol was basically put in a pedestal by SMW hackers during the late 2000s. His lacking level design has been the target of criticism, however, which has resulted in Carol planning to remake most of the hack's levels for the final version. Some of his custom bosses do make appearances in other hacks as well, as Carol released all of the ones in the cheap demo in a zip folder named data.zip. Said zip also contained all the custom music in the cheap demo and all custom sprites. Carol also made his own update of addmusic, a program, originally created by another Japanese hacker, that allows hackers to add custom music to SMW. This was the first of a bunch of updates that would come to the tool (Romi's AddmusicM, HuFlungDu's Addmusic 4.05 and Kipernal's AddmusicK). He has also contributed custom overworld sprites. Sadly, these don't really get much use. VIP and Wall Mix Carol has also contributed to the VIP and Wall and Alaska Mix games, starting with VIP2, where he contributed four levels, which would be later reused in Brutal Mario: Skull Coaster, The World! Time Stop, Mirror Fort and Ghost Coaster. He also contributed the Giko Bowser (based on Bowser from Mario 3) and Neo VIPdeath (based on Neo Exdeath from Final Fantasy V) bosses. With VIP3, he contributed the Banana Bird crystal minigame, the Mega Man 6 capsule room and the final bosses: Daddy Cool riding Gamma (from Mega Man 3) and Newsoku de Yaruo (based on Zero Two from Kirby 64), all in Bowser's Castle. With VIP4, he contributed the Yoshi chimera boss (an original boss) and the Seven AA boss (based on The Seven Heroes from Romancing SaGa 2) With VIP5, he contributed the Red Switch Palace, Red Athletic and one of the stages in World 8, Little Zonu Lost. He also made the Tanasinn boss and worked on the coding for the Julius (from Final Fantasy Adventure) boss, the graphics being made by Homing and the music being made by 757, two other Japanese hackers. For VIP6, he hasn't contributed anything thus far. It is assumed that he might not do anything for this one, due to the vague wording of a previous email. Interests * Super Mario Bros. series * Role playing games * Baseball * Shogi * News * Programming * Speedrunning (according to their Nico Nico profile) Links * YouTube channel (inactive?) * Niconico channel (requires account to view) * Website Category:Brutal Mario